My mortal life
by ochaftergirl
Summary: This was Edward's life before he became a vampire... Edward's POV
1. Ch 1 Background Knowledge

A little about Edward before he changed this might help so you can understand the story better

* * *

Born June 20th 1901

Lived in Chicago

Changed into a vampire September 1918

Bronze hair

Green eyes

6' 2"

Mother was Elizabeth Masen

Father was Edward Masen

Life was fairly happily and uneventful

Father was a lawyer

Moderately wealthy

Mothers biggest worry was him being drafted into WWI

Edward was a year away from the draft

The draft age was lowered to 18 in august 1918

Sepember of 1918 the Spanish influenza hit

His parents died of it

He almost died of it

attending physician was Carlisle Cullen (you know where it goes from there)

It was Edward's mother who requested Dr. Cullen save Edward. She seemed to "know" that Carlisle could save him in a special way and begged him to do it

This is just a little background knowledge you might want to know about Edward

* * *

Thank you neige for pointing out my mistake


	2. Ch 2 jagged edges

Sorry It's a little short... I woke up at 4 in the morning to finish it. I'll update asap, but as fast as my fingers go, and my mind works. I guess that's all!

Enjoy my first Chapter!!

-ochaftergirl-

* * *

The tension was clearly hung in the air. I didn't want to say anything. My parent's arguing was never a good thing. They rarely fought, but when they did it wasn't pretty. This match was about our current location. My father liked Chicago, while my mother thought it was deadly. I liked Chicago, it was nice and peaceful. I liked to walk at night to the field down the street, and watch the stars. They were the only thing that comforted me. I think my mother thought if we moved away from Chicago, I wouldn't get drafted.

"Elizabeth, that's enough, we're staying in Chicago." My father said, he always got his way. What he says in our house goes.

My mother looked close to tears. It wasn't something I liked to see. Her green eyes were usually happy. Her golden brown hair neatly placed every day. She wasn't usually upset, but my birthday was edging closer, and that meant my drafting grew closer.

My father took my mother into his arms. "There, there Elizabeth, things are going to be okay." He said stroking her hair. My mother only came up to my father's chest. My father was the only one I knew that towered over my 6'2" status. I was like a mirrored image of him. He had my same bronze hair, and non-bulky figure. The only thing I didn't get from him where his blue eyes, which I got my green eyes from my mother.

I don't know why I liked living in Chicago. It was dull and boring. I was probably the only one who made it exciting, along with Robert. Together we're the terrors of the town. That wasn't much, saying that the worst we've done was mock people.

"Dad, can I get Robert, so we can play ball in the park?"I asked.

"Sure son, be home before dark." With that I was off, glad to be out if that awkward situation. Things never usually got that bad at my house, it was usually calm and peaceful. I found myself walking the familiar path to Robert's house. The roads in Chicago were very much like my own house, balm and peaceful. The roads were surrounded with different buildings; there weren't a lot of fields or ponds around. You could only see trees if they were in someone's yard.

I finally made it to Robert's house and knocked. My house was a lot nicer than his. His was made of bricks, while mine was made of wood. Hus had few windows, while mine had tons. I ran my finger over the brick wall. I felt every inch below my fingertip become alive. The brick was beautiful; it really gave life to the house. But even though it may appear beautiful, if you felt you could feel the jagged edges.

"Finally Edward, I thought you would never come." He said lugging himself outside. Robert looked extremely different than I did. While I had bronze hair, his was blonde. I had green eyes, and he had brown. My defined features were nothing like his smooth rounded ones. He wasn't to say, bad looking at all.

"You knew I'd come, come on, let's go play ball in the park." My eagerness was coming out in my voice. I loved playing ball!

"Yeah yeah, I knew you would want to play." He says. He opened his door and pulled out his bag full of the things we would need to play ball.

"You underestimate me" I say.

"Nah, I just know you." I chuckle and we head off to the park.

* * *

pleasw i want know if you like my writing

REVIEW

then go read the lion and the lamb

AND REVIEW

thanks and help in the plot would be helpfull, like what do you want to happen when they play ball?!

Thanks!

-ochaftergirl-


	3. Ch 3 Playing Ball

* * *

I was so happy i got reviews i decieded to add another chapter

It's short... but they probably all will be

Im a reader... and only write things for fun or for school

But i like this idea and i plan to follow through with it!

Enjoy chapter 2!!

-ochaftergirl-

* * *

We finally reached the field we hanged out in. It wasn't much, but it was perfect. It was fenced in and we kept the grass cut so we could run around easily. This is where Robert and I come to just get away, and right now I needed to get away.  
Robert threw my glove at me. It was an old hand-me-down my dad had given me. The seams were falling apart and it was worn out, but it was mine. My dad had offered to buy me a new one tons of times, but I refused. This glove worked perfectly!

"How about we just toss it around for awhile instead of batting today?" He said. A small smile appeared on my face. Robert was terrified of me batting.

"Sure, my batting is not that bad." I said.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like another black eye." He tossed the ball at me, which I easily caught. Last time we batted I ended up hitting the ball straight at Robert. He missed it and it hit him straight in the eye. His mom wouldn't let me see him for a week.

We tossed the ball around enjoying the silence between us. I enjoyed the peaceful new July air in my face. Thankfully it wasn't that hot for being July, but it was only the first.

"How are things at your house?" He asked, breaking our silence. He knows me to well. Whenever there's something on my mind we come to the field. Toss the ball around, or at night look at the stars.

"My mom's stressed over the whole draft thing." I said tossing the ball back with a little more force than necessary.

"Hey I haven't been drafted yet, and I turned 18 three months ago. They wouldn't drat an 18 year old, and you still have two months left until then." He said throwing back the ball.

"I'm not worried about it, but my mom is. You should see her. She almost got into a wrestling match with my father this morning." I threw back the ball. It was like when I threw the ball, I threw all my anger along with it.

"How about your house, any better?" I asked, attempting to turn the attention away from me. Thing weren't great at Robert's house. He had four other siblings and they fought constantly. His father was an alcoholic, and his mother was abusive and mean to all of them. I was as much as a comfort to Robert as he was to me. It was nice to have someone that you could be honest with. I could tell anything to Robert, and he told me everything.

"Same old same old, mom's on a rage and dad's not home." He tossed the ball back at me. My hand stung from the extra force he threw with it.

The sky was slowly descending into twilight. It was beautiful. The sky was a bright pink as the sun sank below the horizon. I suddenly remembered that my father said to be home by dark. I didn't have much time left. It was so nice here; I just didn't want to leave.

"We're going to have to leave now, my dad said before dark." I shied, staring into the horizon where the sun was setting. God, was I mesmerized by the sky.

"Great, we'll meet again tomorrow then?" I nodded my head.

"You staying here or going home." I pleaded he would go home. No matter how bad it was there, it was safe.

"I'll go home tonight, I may be crazy for it today, but I can't stand another blow up from my ma." I quietly let out the breath that I was holding in relief. Robert would be safe tonight.

"Well whatever you do, don't kill yourself, or anyone else." A huge grin spread across his face.

"I make no promises." I smiled my crooked grin and was off.

I liked to run home. It relieved all my stress. I liked the way the wind ran through my hair, making it even messier than it already was. My mom hated when I did that, saying I looked unlike the true gentleman that I was. I was my only was to be free; it was like I didn't need to worry when I ran. Everything was off my shoulders and the weight had been lifted. Things were different when I was alone running, and good type of different. A peaceful different, one that I needed once in a while.

* * *

AHHHH there it is!!

Review and maybe ill post another chapter as soon as i posted this one

for now

-ochaftergirl-


	4. Ch 4 family keys

* * *

Sorry i was kinnda slow on this chapter. Its nothing really special just some mother son bonding in a way. I'll probably try to get up another chapter but it won't last long (no matter how much i try noone will extend spring break another month) so enjoy it while it lasts! After reading the reviews on the Lion and Lamb I may decied to expand it... Probably if i have a writers block and need something diffrent to do... but for now im stuck inside with all the snow (Yes it is still snowing gotta love Wisconsins weather)

for now

enjoy!

-ochaftergirl-

* * *

I woke up to an empty house. My dad was probably at work, but I had no clue where my mother could have gone. She was usually home. She didn't work because my father made enough money, so she was usually at home. She was probably chatting with Ms. Klein, the old lady that lived down the street. She's alone, so my mother likes to give her some company. My mother found a spot for everyone in her heart.

I skipped breakfast today; I don't think I have room after the big dinner my dad had made yesterday,that and I don't cook. I took a seat and my mother's grand piano. I had always been fascinated by the sound that came out from the keys. I was taught most of what I know by my mother, but learned a few things on my own.

Piano represented great family values and great virtues. That has nothing to do with why I love to play. Yes purity was a good thing, but it wasn't part of my life. My parents had talked about arranging a marriage, but I had thrown a fit! My mother soon saw that love wasn't something that could be arranged, it was something that came from the heart.

There were a lot of people that were getting married at 17, mostly women. Im was luckly to be a guy, or I'd defiantly be married of to some guy that was more than half my age. I felt sorry for the people that were forced into that. I couldn't imaagine having to marry someone I didn't love.

I started to play the lullaby that my mother wrote. It was one of the most beautiful pieces of hers. She tells me she wrote it for me, but I've always doubted that something as wonderful as this could have been written about me.

My fingers just floated over the keys like they know what to do on their own. I play nothing like my mother does, piano is like second nature to her. I liked to think that I was playing in front of a large audience. Whenever I'd finish the flowers would be thrown, mostly roses, but some lilacs too. They would be throwing them at me. They would love my music and beg to play the piano like I do. I'd make a lot of money playing for anyone who would like to hear me.

I felt someone take a seat next to me. I looked over and saw my mother gleaming at me. She held the look of pride on her face. I gestured her to join me. She started to play a higher harmony, while I moved to play the melody on the lower keys.

The music was indescribable now that my mother had joined me. Her playing was flawless. She hated to brag, but I didn't have a problem with it. We were good and I wasn't afraid to let anyone know it. Everyone we know knew that we played piano. They would give my mother the best complements, and she would just say 'thank you'. I had attempted to teach Robert to play, that didn't end well. Somehow he ended up playing the notes on the wrong keys. He almost broke his fingers with the force he was using to play. My ears rang for at least an hour after that.

But playing with my mother was different. She knew how to play and did it effortlessly. She had been playing ever since she was a little girl. She started to teach me as soon as she could. She jokes and says that I knew how to play before my fingers hit the keys.

The song was finally over as the notes peacefully drifted away. I never felt as alive as I did when I played the piano.

My mother reached over to me and pulled me into her arms.

"You just get better and better. That was wonderful!" She still had the look of pride and more happiness on her face. There were several tears rolling down her cheek.

"I agree, but my playing will never compare to yours." She pushed back a little, so she could look me in the eye.

"Oh Edward, you don't see yourself clearly at all. You are extraordinary, and another year from now, with a little practice, I'm sure you'll be better than I am."

"No who doesn't see themselves clearly?" She knew I was being playful. She slapped my shoulder and pulled me into her arms again. She was much shorter than I was, but it was still nice to feel her embrace. There was no other comfort than the one that I got from my mom. She knew how to get me to see the light in the darkest times.

"Oh come on, you have chores to do." She finally broke our embrace

Aw, I forgot about my chores. My father had a list of daily chores that I had to complete. I hated to do them, but I did every day. I shudder to think what would happen if I didn't. My dad was usually a happy guy, but if you got him mad it wasn't pretty.

I turned to my mother. Her green eyes still sparkled with pride. I quickly kissed her cheek and left to do my chores. No matter how much work I had to do it was worth it. My life was completely right where it was, and I wasn't going to let anyone change that.

* * *

Well whatda think?!

Comments

Questons

Suggustions

any help on the plot line would be greatly appreactieated (i wasn't alive in 1918 and i dont live in Chicago) so any help will be greatly appreacited by me!!

Dont be afarid to review

i don't bite

for now

-ochaftergirl-


	5. Ch 5 Sparks Fly pt1

Hey it took me two days to finish this one. It's a little longer but not by much. This would bee chapter1 of the 4th of July. I don't know yet how many chapterss ill do for it, it depends on what occures just for now

Enjoy!!

-ochaftergirl-

* * *

I looked at Robert next to me. He was about as excited as I was. This was going t be an awesome day! And better yet all the explosives going off today. This was going to be awesome! Robert stuck the last of my mom's sandwich into his mouth.

"That was exquisite Mrs. Masen!" He said swallowing his last bite. I have a feeling Robert only came over here to eat my mother's cooking. But I couldn't blame him; my mother was the best cook I knew.

"Why thank you Robert." She took his plate so she could begin washing it.

"Mother, we're going to leave now, we'll look for you when the fireworks are going to start" I began to push out my chair. Robert was soon to follow.

"Okay love, be safe and no getting into any trouble" She took my face and kissed my cheeks.

"Yes ma'am." I said walking out the door, Robert following me. It was blazing hot outside. I had to squint to see because of the sun in my eyes. Today was going to be awesome!

We quickly made it to the street where the parade would begin. There were hundreds of people sitting at the side of the road waiting for the parade to begin. I scanned the street looking for a decent place to sit. There was only one available spot. Robert was beginning to make his was over when I grabbed his arm to stop him. It wasn't a good idea to sit there.

"no way am I sitting next to Maria Doyle. Let's go and see if we can find another spot." I dreaded Maria. She fancied me, and wasn't afraid to show it. It sent chills up my spine just to think of sitting next to her.

"Aw, come on, this could be fun." I was about to object, but before I had the chance he had me by the arm and was dragging me to the seat.

When the girls saw us approaching them they huddled together in whispers. I'd make Robert pay for this later.

"Hello ladies, mind if we have a seat?" Boy, Robert was fearless.

"Why not at all, we were just discussing the horrid heat." Maria giggled, the giggles spread to the two girls surrounding her.

"Why yes, it is terrible isn't it. I'm sure when winter comes around we will be missing it." Oh Robert was going to get it big time.

"I reckon you're right." She giggled again. She reminded me of some wild beast chuckling at it's prey.

"So Edward, how are you enjoying the heat? It's dreadful isn't it?" She leaned closed to me. Her sand colored hair falling over her shoulders. Her pale blue eyes were looking right at me waiting for an answer. If it's an answer she wants, than an answer she'll get.

"Personally I like it; it gives a little diversity to Chicago. What would life be like without change?" I gave her a fake grin. Knowing her, she probably found it a symbol of affection.

"Why yes, very well put Edward." She managed to giggle with everything. I don't like the way she said my name. It was like I was a pack of meat, rather than a human. Robert grabbed my sleeve and pulled me to the ground next to the girls. Uh, they smelled like old women with the perfume that they were wearing.

I sat there waiting for the parade to start. It couldn't take that long, could it? This was horrible sitting next to these people. They didn't care about nothing but their selves. They were spoiled rotten and used to getting everything that they want. Well everything but me.

"So Edward, any plans for jobs in the fall." What a nosey little girl.

"I plan to go into law, like my father." I wasn't going to tell her anymore than she needed to know.

"Oh, how interesting!" giggle. "So you're going to Harvard then?" She asked. I could hear the thoughts running through her head "What a smart man, I'll get him to love me." Yeah, well that isn't going to happen.

"Might, if I decide to go into law. I'm reviewing my options right now." She scooted closer to me, causing me to scoot back. Why was she asking me about my future anyway? It's not like she care unless she's in it.

"That's wonderful Edward, really." She placed her hand on my chest, and I froze. The girls around her looked at her in shock. I couldn't stand this anymore.

"This was really nice ladies, but we should be on our way." I grabbed Robert away from one of the girls and headed down the street.

"Revenge is an awful thing Robert, I hope you know that." He just smirked at me.

"Quit being such a wuss Edward. I was only trying to have some fun."

"Oh, while you were having fun Maria was trying to seduce me." He burst out laughing. I would find a way to get Robert back for this, and then I'd be the one bent over laughing.

"Come on, the parade is about to begin." He said, pulling me over to the side curb where we could watch the parade. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

What do you think?!

I'm so excited

Review... please (gives best puppie dog face)

(Maria dosen't seem 1918ish no but don't worry, you haven't herd the last of her!)

for now

-ochaftergirl-


	6. Ch 6 Sparks Fly pt2

* * *

This one by far was the most fun chapter i wrote so far... Ha not much to say today... It's nice outside.. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

so what more to say than

ENJOY

-ochaftergirl

* * *

Robert and I bought peanuts from a guy who was walking down the road selling them. I felt bad for the guy. He was stuck selling peanuts, while we got to enjoy the parade. Not that the parade was anything special, just a few clowns and people on stilts throwing candy. We just came here so that we didn't break the tradition.

We walked over to the field where everyone was gathering. There wasn't much going on. A lot of families were sitting together to eat lunch. The young children were clinging to the dresses of their mothers. You could tell the folks that had money. The rich women were wearing large feathers on their hats. It was like they were wearing it as a sign that they're better than the women around that were wearing the plan hats. Although, women are dressing similar now because of the war. There were a few games like bobbing for apples and pin the tail on the donkey going on.

Robert and I walked over to where there was a guy doing card tricks inside a huge tent. He was probably just some fraud trying to take the pennies from the kids. He was wearing a tacky outfit that looked like paper rather than fabric. He had a funny handle bar mustache and furry eyebrows. He was wearing a pair of flimsy half moon glasses; I could see were not fake. He must have bad seeing, glasses were expensive. This had to be interesting.

"Now pick a card for a penny." The guy said in a fake Indian accent. The guy held out the deck to a kid standing in front of him, who couldn't be more than 10. The kid dished a penny out of his pocket and placed it on the table. Robert and I started to push our way through the crowd until we were standing behind the kid that paid a penny. There were a few protesters in the crowd, but none of them over 13. We easily made our way to the front.

The kid looked at the card, which we could see over his shoulder was the four of hearts.

"Okay, make sure you remember that card." He looked through his glasses to the top corner of the tent, squinting. It wasn't until then I realized what the glasses where really for. "And place it anywhere you'd like, don't worry I'm not looking." He held the deck so he saw the back and we saw the face. He held them high, but just low enough for the kid to put back the card. The kid placed the card in the middle of the deck, and the magician began to shuffle.

He put the cards face up on the table and shuffled them around. "Hmmm, ah yes." It wasn't until the four was just visible, and a bogus look of discover crossed his face.

"I believe I have found your card." He said reaching out and pulling the four out of the pile. The kid's face was covered in bewilderment. He couldn't figure it out.

"Who's next?" The magician screamed over the crowd.

"Don't it's not worth it." I scream over him. He stopped and looked at me in annoyance.

"And why young man, is it not worth it." He asked.

"Well because you see over there in the corner of the tent." I pointed over to the corner were a painting of the magician hung. The magician looked at me with a look of angry shock. He was made that his secret was being reviled.  
"Oh young man, that…"

I quickly cut him off. "You see how the eyes sparkle as if they're diamonds? Well there not diamonds they're mirrors." There was a rush of noises. The magician tried to stop me again but I kept going.

"When this young man put the card back in the deck, this man was looking at the card through that mirror." There were people whose face washed over in shock all around me. The magician looked at me in outrage.

"Why you little…" He said losing his Indian accent.

"Oh, lose your accent did you?" Robert said from beside me. His face was turning red, while the grins were spreading over our faces. The tent was quick to empty. The magician reached over to grab my shirt, but I was too quick for him. I ran out of the tent, Robert followed. The magician was quick to run after us.

"You kids are going to get it." He threatened us. He was huffing and puffing after us. He wasn't in the best shape, probably because he was sitting at a table taking the money from kids his whole life.

We led him over to where there were bobbing for apples and found the pile of apples. Robert looked at me with an evil look o n his face. As soon as I realized why he was smiling like that an evil grin spread over my own face.

"What the…" He stopped looking at us, noticing our grins. Before he could finish his sentence an apple hit him between his eyes.

One by one we started throwing apples at the magician. Each of our throws easily hit their target. Before long the magician was hunched on the floor pleading for us to stop. As soon as we realized we had enough, we dropped to apples and began to run again.

We stopped at the end of the field where there was a small stream flowing. Usually I'd be mesmerized by it, but I hardly paid any attention to it.

Robert and I looked at each other and bent over to let out the laughter we were holding in. It felt good to laugh, something I rarely did. After a long while our laughter died down.

"Ha, did you see the look on his face when you caught him." I couldn't help it, I let out another laugh. Robert held his hand in the air. I smacked it in victory

* * *

Did you like it?! Ha i had to pause and laugh half way through! Ill post another chapter asap!

It may not seem very 1918ish, but like I said, it's 2008, i wasnt alive than... but I added a few things in attempt to make things a bit more old fashoned... Don't worry if it doesn't seem like it no, I have plans to make it a little bit in the future chapters

for now

-ochaftergirl-

(still smiling after writing this)


	7. Ch 7 Sparks Fly pt3

* * *

Yay i was finally able to get the next chapter done. lets say i had speedy fingers because this is the longest chapter yet!! sorry for not updating in a while. Good news no more snow... bad news now its raining. but at that

ENJOY!!

-ochaftergirl-

I look for my parents next to the oak tree. The tree was next to the stream and was impossible to miss.  
It was the biggest tree I've ever seen, probably the biggest tree in Chicago. The way the branches hung provided the perfect shade underneath. It could be the hottest summer day, yet underneath that tree you'll think it was a fine spring day.

I finally spot them under the safety of the tree's shade. The heat hasn't change much as the day dragged on, so I was glad they had been able to find a spot under it. I look at Robert and find him in a daze. It's weird to see Robert like this, although not on common. I follow his gaze. He's staring at a blond girl, who is rather beautiful. Only Robert could stare at a girl at a time like this. I just shake my head at him.

"Robert, you can stand there and stare, I'm going over to my parents." He didn't look at me, but he nodded his head. I chuckle and make my way over to the oak tree. I see my dad sitting with _the Stars and Stripes newspaper. _Ever since the paper recently came out he's been fascinated. I couldn't blame him, it was quite interesting. It also helps us keep up with the war.

"Hello Edward." My mother's the first to greet me. My father continues to have his nose in the newspaper.

"Hello mother, anything interesting in the newspaper father?" I try to get what has him so interested out.

He looked up at me, "Yes there's a spread of influenza across the country. Hopefully it will avoid Chicago." He was hiding something, I knew it. His tone of voice and the lost look in his eyes made that obvious.

I'm sure my mother notices it, but she doesn't say anything. In public she won't anyway. It's just then I notice the difference of the temperature. I can feel the sweat that was on my forehead cool under the shade of the tree. I no longer feel hot and sticky. It feels nice to no longer have my messy bronze hair sticking to my forehead, or the blazing sun in my eyes. I run my hands through my hair and make sure it's all off my forehead. My mother sees this and scowls at me.

"Edward, your hair is bad enough without you making it worse." I just give her my famous crooked smile. I know that she gives in at the sight of the rare crooked smile on my face. I know that all I have to do is smile to get what I want, but like I said I rarely do.

She shakes her head at me and drops it. Mother knows best they say, and I'm sure she knew what I was doing.

I looked back to where Robert was standing a moment ago, seeing that he wasn't there anymore. I wasn't worried about him. He would come back as soon as he gets hungry.

"How about you go get yourself and Robert a root beer?" My dad says handing me a five dollar bill. I quickly thank him and run over to get some root beers.

The guy behind the counter is a shaggy old man. He is balding and his hair is slightly gray. Half of his teeth are black from age, and his breath stinks of liquor. His clothes are full of holes and hang loosely of his body. His belt, just visible under the table, has been pulled to the very last hole. He has a beard on his face that looks as if it hasn't been combed, or trimmed, in years.

"Can I help you young man." He gives me a toothy smile. I begin to wonder how he could have possibly ended up in this situation. Did he choose this, or did some tragedy force it upon him? Did he have a family, or was he lonely? But most of all, is he happy sitting behind that lonely table.

"Yes, I'd like two root beers please." I say, handing him the five dollar bill my father had given me.

"Would that be a regular?" He asks, asking if we'd like it regular, without alcohol.

I nod my head. "Yes sir." He gives another toothy smile and hands me two bottles of root beer.

"That would be 50 cents." He takes the five and begins to make change. I stop him.

"That's okay, keep it." I say before he can give me the change. I wouldn't need it.

"Thank you, thank you so much." He looks at me with wet eyes.

"You're welcome." I tell him, grabbing the two sodas and head back to the oak tree. Before I could make it someone taps my shoulder. Just my luck, Maria Doyle.

"Hello Maria." I say. Once is enough of her for one day.

"Oh hello Robert, I was just coming to ask if you'd like to bob for apples, but I just was over there and they said they wouldn't be open for a while now. Unfortunately they said someone ruined the apples. It's a pity someone could be so rude like that." I bit back a smile. I know exactly who had wrecked the apples.

"Yes pity, pity, and well sorry for the unfortunate situation. Seeing as we can't bob for apples I must be on my way. Goodbye Maria." I hurry to get away before she could say anything else. I had a feeling this would not be the last time I would see Maria Doyle.

I finally reach the tree and sit next to Robert. He's must have saw my encounter, because he was trying to hold back a smile.

"Yeah yeah, here," I throw the root beer bottle at him. I guess he couldn't hold it because he burst into laughter.

"Come on boys, fireworks begin soon." He says. I look up at the sky, as it's just before twilight.

* * *

Howd you like it?! one or two more chapters of sparks fly. I had entended to have a little chaos but im kinda dabating in my head... Ill think some more

for now

-ochaftergirl-

oh id like to thank my sister MyHerion for help on this!


	8. Sorry, a little Author update

To be honest, I have no good excuse for not updating. The only one I could come up with was school, so I'm sticking to that. But now it's summer so, yippee!! I'm hard at work on my next chapter.

One thing that I noticed that was really funny in my story is the names, did anyone else? To clarify, I wasn't even thinking about Robert Pattinson when I came up with Robert. I got that because it's my dad's name. Another one is Melanie. Ironic that I pick that name, because I came up with it before I even knew anything about the Host. Weird. But anyway if there is any other weird name thingys it's probably for another reason. I guess I'm weird like that.

Also, I was searching Twilight Lexicon and I so got Edwards birthday wrong. So for my sake, I may go back and change things, but I doubt it.

So to clearify, Edward just turned 17 last month in my story (june 20th) and will get bit in September whatever day I feel like. It is currently July

So I'll have the next chapter within the next week

-ochaftergirl-


End file.
